Mystic Energy
Mystic Energy is the term given to the Energies that permeate all of existence and not and are responsible for the unseen forces that cannot be explained by conventional science. They are the spiritual aspect of the universe and the source of power for many Mages, Espers, and Otherworldly beings in the universe. Meridian System The Meridian System is a complex circulatory system of Mystic Energy. It is comprised of Spirit Circuits or Meridians that interconnect with all Pressure Points within the body including the main Seven Chakras. Pressure points are swirling culminations of Mystic Energy within the body and if disrupted can cause serious harm. This system is essential to the production of Psi, Ki, and Mana within the body and cannot normally be seen by the unaided eye. Mystic Origin The Mystic Origin is a hidden state within the Meridian System achieved by a link with the intrinsic truths and forces of the universe and nature. This is accomplished by following certain disciplines or pursuing knowledge of the Esoteric and the Occult. By doing this one balances out and unifies their Seven Chakras and initiates this link. In the practice of Kabbalah this state is referred to as Da'at. After gaining this state one can gain access to and produce Telesma and Jing at will. Chakras Chakras are Pools of Spiraling Energy Within The Body And Soul. They are blocked by negative energies and unlocked by positive ones. They are crucial to being able to perform Magic or Psionics. Astral Chakras These chakras are Transitional Chakras that balance the 7 Physical Chakras with the rest of the 28 Etheric Chakras making 37 Chakras in total. The Halo Chakra is the 8th Chakra located above the crown and is often called the Soul Star Chakra. The Tail Chakra is known as the 0th Chakra or the Earth Star Chakra if humans still had tails it would be located within their body. *'Halo' Blue White *'Tail' Brown Black Physical Chakras There are Seven Major Chakras within the body and each one corresponds to a certain aspect of being. These are the 3rd dimensional chakras. *'Crown' Violet *'Third Eye' Indigo *'Throat' Blue *'Heart' Green *'Solar Plexus' Yellow *'Sacral' Orange *'Root' Red Etheric Chakras There are at least 29 Other Chakras that exist in the soul rather than the body. These are the person's 4th to 7th dimensional chakras. These chakras are the ones used to awaken a user's Mystic Origin or Arcane Mode and are necessary to perform advanced magic. Each one corresponds to the 7 main chakras. '4th Dimensional Chakras' *'Crown' White Violet *'Third Eye' Gold White *'Throat' Blue Violet *'Heart' Pale Violet Pink *'Solar Plexus' Gold *'Sacral' Pink Orange *'Root' Pearl White '5th Dimensional Chakras' *'Crown' Dark Crystal *'Third Eye' Light Crystal *'Throat' Royal Blue *'Heart' Pure White *'Solar Plexus' Gold with Rainbows *'Sacral' Magenta *'Root' Platinum '6th Dimensional Chakras' *'Crown' Silver Crystal *'Third Eye' Silver Lilac *'Throat' Silver Blue *'Heart' Silver White *'Solar Plexus' Silver Gold *'Sacral' Silver Peach *'Root' Silver Rose '7th Dimensional Chakras' *'Crown' Gold Crystal *'Third Eye' Gold White Gold *'Throat' Gold Royal Blue *'Heart' Gold White Violet *'Solar Plexus' Gold Pale Ruby *'Sacral' Gold Pale Magenta *'Root' Gold Cream Aura The Aura, also referred to as Shen, is the radiance of the soul caused by the Mystical Energies within. Depending on what chakras are active it can take a myriad of colors. While Auras can be visible to Espers and Mages, the colors of them typically are not unless the caster exerts Magical Energy to make them visible or the observer possesses a specific Sorcery Trait such as Mystic Eyes or Pure Eyes that enable them to see it. And for most Espers and Mages, they can sense it but not actually see it without proper training. Qualities that Auras give off can change according to health, mood, thoughts, and spiritual condition. Auras can also be found in all things but these auras are not caused by a Soul Radiance but instead caused by a Matrix Radiance, a radiance caused by Non-Living existence especially the non-living environment that life develops in. Colors An aura can have more than one color but often a color has several shades. *'Brown' *'Red' *'Orange' *'Yellow' *'Green' Green is a color associated with the heart chakra. *'Pink' Pink is a color along the same wavelength as green as such it too is associated with the heart. *'Blue' Blue comes in a range of Light to deep shades and tones. These are associated with the Throat chakra. *'Indigo' Indigo is a deep blueish purple color often associated with the Third Eye Chakra. *'Violet' Violet refers to a color between Indigo and Red. These are often associated with the crown chakra. *'Gold' Gold is a color along a unique wavelength that only a select few have. Associated with the Divine and Completeness, it closely ties into the White wavelength. *'White' White is an aura color associated with completeness and equilibrium. Symbolizing purity a white aura is often associated with the divine. *'Black' Composite Colors Composite colors are colors that are a blend of one or more aura colors. They may or may not vibrate on a frequency within the body. *'Gray' *'Rainbow' *'Majenta' *'Amber' *'Crystal' Examples *'Lucifer Inlustris' The Center of Lucifer Inlustris' Aura is Indigo and is common for Indigo Children. His aura is unusual though in that it is Opalescent, a trait common in Crystal Children. As a result, Lucifer's aura contains not only hues and shades of Indigo but varieties of Blue and Violet as well. Lucifer's Aura is of a Rare variety called a Crystal Indigo Aura and is found in Star Children born into both Spectra of Light. *'Isabella Octavius' The Center of Isabella Octavius' Aura is called a White Violet Aura and is common for Crystal Children. The Aura is composed of various colors near and of the Violet Spectrum because of it's Opalescent qualities. As a result colors like Pink or Majenta may appear in it as well. *'Nero Elysius' The Center of Nero Elysius' Aura is called a Flamelight Aura and is common in people with a warrior spirit and overly passionate and sometimes aggressive personality. Nero's is described as an Aura that "Burns like the flames of hell themselves". Image:|Lucifer Inlustris Image:|Isabella Octavius Image:|Nero Elysius Ley Lines Ley Lines are a network of Mystic Conduits that cover a Stellar, Planetary, or Galactic object. These conduits often influence a celestial body's nature. Mages whom can tap into these conduits are granted a massive boost in power being able to siphen Mystic Energy from the environment. Despite this however only 33% of the energy in a mages environment would be usable unless one has the Acolyte's Gift Sorcery Trait. Source Veins Source Veins are locations along Ley Lines where the Mystical Energy pools at and flows from. Often found near Vile Vortices or Nexus Gates, this is where the Mystic Energy permeates into the physical realm. Metal deposits of Mithril and Orichalcum can be found here. Vile Vortices Vile Vortices are 12 Mystic Hotspots located on a celestial object in various places. These are like Super Gates. Vile Vortices are areas where the Ley Lines converge in one area and form an entrance to a Star Conduit. These vortexes are often used as portals for FTL travel involving a Star Drive. Nexus Gates Nexus Gates are like Miniature Vile Vortices, countless many can be found on celestial bodies. Like vile vortices these can be used for FTL travel. However unlike vile vortices, these gates can be used to travel to other locations on the same celestial body. As a result a person can travel from one point on a planet to another point on the opposite hemisphere in a mere minute. Star Conduits Star Conduits are the Mystical Transport Tunnels Ley Lines produce. They are Linked to Nexus Gates and Vile Vortices. These permeate the whole Universe/Multiverse and are used as a form of FTL Travel to different locations in the Universe/Multiverse. Star Conduits seem to have a Spiral-Like flow to them possibly influenced by the movement of Mystic Energy within them and the Golden Ratio Factor. Energy Types Psychic Energy Psychic Energy also referred to as Astral Energy is the energy that grants one hyper-awareness of reality and themselves. It is the energy used in ESP and Psychic Powers and is the source of Animalistic Gut Instinct and Intuition. Women often are more in tune with these energies than men however some men that are more emotionally and empathetically connected can be just as adept as most women. It is also found within Divine and Demonic beings since they too have mental awareness. Psi Psi is the energy used in the practice of ESP and Psychic Powers. It is related to the mind and will of a living being. Psi is found within all living things and is directly related to consciousness of the mind and soul. Unlike Mana and Ki, Psi is manifested directly by Ethereal Energies. In a sense Psionics provide the foundation required to learn Magic. It can be found in objects and locations as well but such Psi Energy is not the product of a conscioussness and is chameleon-like in nature, often taking on the signatures of presences that interact with it. It is crucial that one with ESP knows how to manipulate this energy if they are to use advanced Psionic Powers such as Psychokinesis. Magical Energy Magical Energy refers to the sources of magic. It is formed from the Meridian System at all times. People can easily tap into them once gaining mental awareness from ESP. In order to use these energies correctly one needs certain awareness of both the seen and the unseen which only ESP can provide. Both energies are produced by Ether and Azoth. Ki Ki is the energy inherent in all living beings that have an energy center (or should). Ki is the energy martial artists tap into, and the energy many Mages and Witches use to help tap into various Mana sources. It is sometimes referred to as Od. Ki is only found in living organisms and so it in turn is less abundant than Mana. As a result, most Magi use Ki to initiate a spell while Mana is used to maintain it. Martial Arts is a more common application where only Ki by itself is utilized. Despite this however, on extremely rare occasions a Magi may be able to use Ki alone to perform Magic Spells, but it's often seen as impractical. Mana Mana is the energy of nature. It is inside all things living and unliving that do not have an energy center as we know it. It is what ley lines and nexus points are made up of and is the energy often found at sacred sites. It is closely linked to Ki, as both are planetary energies. Mana is found in greater abundancy than Ki, however, it takes longer to replenish. As a result, most Magi use Ki to initiate a spell while using Mana to maintain it. Azothean Energy Azothean Energy is the name given to higher forms of Magical Energies of Divine or Demonic origin. These energies are produced when one is able to access their Mystic Origin, a hidden state within the Meridian System that links one to the hidden truths and forces of the universe and nature. This is typically achieved by following certain disciplines but can also be achieved by the pursuit of knowledge pertaining to the Esoteric and the Occult. Alchemists give these energies a collective term known as Azoth in which these energies are harnessed in tiny amounts from outside the body using typical Magical and Psychic Energy through mediums such as Transmutation Circles. Immortal beings such as Angels and Demons have unlimited amounts of this energy. Jing Jing or the birth force is formed from high concentrations of Ki or from the manifestation of Aether and Nether. It allows the body to gain immeasurable strength, speed, resistance, and durability. It is the force that gives us life and is almost impossible to produce more once it is used. It is the energy force that holds our DNA together and helps govern the body's development. Some people are able to tap into their Mystic Origin and produce this energy at will. It can take on Demonic or Divine properties depending on how it is used. In everyday life Jing is continuously converted into Ki as the breakdown of Jing is what creates Ki. Telesma Telesma is formed from high concentrations of Mana or from the manifestation of Aether and Nether. Anyone whom can utilize Mana can gain access to Telesma with the right training. Telesma is the force that governs atomic or molecular bonds within objects and living beings. Telesma is crucial for the use of Demonic Magic and Divine Magic, which uses curses, prayers, or psalms as incantations to cast. Some people can tap into their Mystic Origin and produce this power at will. It can take on Demonic or Divine properties depending on how it is used. Mana is formed from the breakdown of Telesma. In Ancient Rome this energy was called Numen. Ethereal Energy Ethereal Energy is the energy that makes up the entire universe and it's inner workings. these energies are referred to as Ether collectively. It's these energies that is tapped into and converted to Telesma or Jing and is also the primary source of Mana, Ki, and Psi. Aether Aether, not to be confused with term Ether, is the positive force in the universe. It is often referred to as Dark Matter in scientific terms. It is also the source of Quintessence and is affiliated with the Divine and aspects of Yang and Light. This source is where the Telesma and Jing for Divine Magic comes from. Nether Nether is the negative force of the universe. It is often referred to as Dark Energy in scientific terms. It is also the source of Finéssence and is affiliated with the Demonic and aspects of Yin and Darkness. This source is where the Telesma and Jing for Demonic Magic comes from. Dark Flow Dark Flow is simply how mystic energy interacts with the Universe as a whole when pushed to extremes. Mystic Energy is made up of Spirit Particles and Spiritual Light particles such as Tachyons. This interaction seems to promote and increase electromagnetism which is crucial for the universe to hold itself together. The Alchemists called this effect the 5th Element of Reality known as Ether. Dark Matter Dark Matter is simply Mystic Energy condensed into Metaphysical Atoms. Because of this it registers as Unseen Mass in the physical plane but can in fact be felt via Extrasensory Perception. When ghosts materialize in our realm they take on a form of Dark Matter and as a result their presence can be felt as sensations described as Heavy or Spiritually Imposing. Celestials' and Infernals' bodies are often composed of this material. Dark Stars are driven by the fusion of this material and the supernovae of such stars leads to the creation of all sorts of physical elements. Dark Antimatter Dark Antimatter is a rare substance it is the Dark Flow counterpart of Antimatter. And just as antimatter is rare in our realm it is so for the higher realms in this form. When Dark Antimatter reacts with Dark Matter it creates a huge surge of Dark Energy accelerating space time itself through spacial and temporal distortion. Dark Energy Dark Energy is simply Mystic Energy in a highly accelerated and energetic state. Just as supercharged particles of physical energy in our real accelerate at great speeds so does mystical energy. However unlike physical energy Dark Energy has relativistic effects on our realm often distorting space-time sometimes in extreme cases even tearing matter-composed substances apart on the quantum level. Shortly after the big bang annihilation reactions began between both spiritual and physical particles of matter and antimatter creating a huge surge of dark energy and a sort of universal dark age after the initial explosion where nothing formed. However over time the chaos would settle giving birth to stars, galaxies, and so forth. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content